Mack St. Clair
Traits, Perks and Additional Gear Traits: * Grit Perks: * Gunner Additional Gear: Datapad, UA/CNM, Combat Knife, Series 12 SOLA Jetpack Personality: Mack is a very friendly, extroverted person, constantly looking to build strong relationships with his peers. He is loyal and will go out of his way to help others that he knows would do the same for him. He tries his best to make light of any situation and is self-deprecating. He has a semi-dark taste in humour and makes jokes at the worst of times. Mack has very thick skin and is hard to get through to him. He buries most of his emotions deep down. He has an intense trust in his squad and will do anything for them and will expect them to do the same. Mack tries his best to never lie and give people the plain truth whether he knows that they will dislike it or not. Physical Description: Mack is Tanned Caucasian, Brown hair Blue eyes, rough hair that is lightly kept to be up to regulations along with a full beard. He is a largely built person with broad shoulders. Mack has small lips with a strong jawline and a regular sized neck. He has plasma scarring on his left cheek and right shoulder from a plasma knife strike. On is left bicep Mack has the ODST Insignia tattoo. Macks armour is standard ODST armour with yellowing Mackings. He has a comms unit on the right side of his helmet along with a headlamp and a pull-down targeting display. On his chest, he has 2 pouches along with a combat knife and his name. His right forearm has sustained minor plasma pistol damage and a large black mark is left there indicating this. The left shoulder piece has had very visible repairs from a plasma knife strike. He has a portable jump-jet attached to the back of his armour that has burn marks near the bottom from excessive wear. He also has a Tactical/Soft case on his right thigh. Biography: Mack was born on the 19th of June 2517 and raised in Sydney, Australia. He went to school just like any other kid and made many friends, his parents were both UNSC personnel with his father being stationed at the UNSC HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 and his Mother working at the Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute. Due to their roles he didn't see his parents much but it didn't bother him much, he went to the nearest school, didn’t do very well academically, he got held down one grade in grade 3 and failed a couple of his subjects. Despite this, he had many friends that he hung out with a lot and grown close with. In the year 2534 at the age of 17 and due to his father's job he was inspired and wished to follow to follow in his footsteps especially with the Human-Covenant war that was ongoing. Due to his grades, he was unable to join in as an officer has his father has wished but due to his father's position within the UNSC, he was able to get a position in the 62nd Marine Commando Unit. Once he was able to get a place in the unit, he spent 5 months in basic training, from where he spent another 9 months in commando training and then 6 weeks for Anti-Armour training working with a variety of launchers and mines. Once he completed all of his training he was assigned to a squad with 5 other squad members. He quickly became close to his squadmates after their first deployment to Aranuka, providing guard and assistance to current UNSC forces and assets. They stayed on Aranuka until early 2545 where their company was selected to take part in a combined UNSC forces training mission. They were moved to UNSC Base 1Zulu44 on Earth and participated in a war games environment, the war games went well with the team placing in the top 20. After the war games, his Squad were deployed to Sargresso attached to the 31st Marine Expeditionary unit in late 2545 due to threats of covenant attack. In 2546 Sargasso was attacked and the planet was quickly and swiftly taken over by the covenant, during the initial wave Mack was hit once by a plasma pistol and was treated for severe heat burns but it was nothing serious. Due to the chances of survival being so low, both Macks Squad and the surviving of the civilians were evacuated to Safe Station Bravo where they were loaded onto the UNSC Faster Than Light and slip spaced to the nearest UNSC controlled planet which was Reach. It was on Reach where they were given 15 months leave. During this leave, they all stayed on the planet, mainly in the city going to bars and enjoying themselves. After their leave Mack and the rest of the squad were assigned to a Reach Quick response unit until further notice. Not much happened during this time, the team mainly trained and built up their combat skills and strategies. In 2549 the team was taken off the Quick response team and placed into ODST training for both the lack of current squads on Reach and their outstanding performance in training. They spent the next 11 months in rigorous training in the UNSC Hardpoint ODST training base. In 2550 after they had completed their training were assigned to UNSC Reach Shipyards where they were due to leave in late 2552. This was interrupted when covenant forces were found on Reach and the team was assigned to New Alexandria to protect and organise civilian evacuations. During evacuations, their squad was ambushed by a small covenant squad. They found themselves in a 45-minute firefight against the squad composing of 7 grunts and 2 elites. With 3 members of the 6 man squad getting killed before they could take out all grunts and a single elite. Their ammo was running thin and their medical supplies were running low when the last surviving elite let out a roar with the distinct sound of an energy sword being deployed could be heard. The squad looked up and began firing their weapons at was the now charging elite. Peters, their medic was the first to fire his shotgun, unloading 4 rounds into the elite before it stabbed him in the chest, lifting him off the ground then violently throwing him off the sword onto the ground. The elite then went for Mack, he moved back quickly as the elite walked at the fast pace towards him, he could see that behind the elite the team's signaller, Ella, had run out of ammo. As the elite got within range of Mack, it pulled its arm to the side preparing for a swing. Mack, still moving backwards not looking where he was going tripped on a piece of rubble just as the elite swung, causing the sword to slice through his helmet and sear a part of his cheek and the swing continued on to his shoulder, slicing through the top layer of his armour. As Mack lay there on the ground and the elite drew his arm back for a stab, he saw in the background Ella had picked up the medics shotgun and started running at the elite. she got right behind the elite and fired straight into it's back, Mack rolled to the right and pulled his M6C/S whilst the elite turned around whilst roaring, Ella was able to fire another shot straight into the elite's chest whilst Mack fired multiple shots into the elites back. The elite let out one final roar before dropping towards the ground, clutching his stomach as it bled. With their heads hung low the surviving 2 members dug graves for their fallen teammates, placing soldiers cross at the top of each grave. Mack and Ella made their way to the nearest civilian transport after they had received orders to evacuate Reach. After evacuating the civilians and boarding on the last shuttle to leave, the transports made its way to the closest UNSC secured base by making a series of random jumps. The civilians and military personnel were unloaded and treated for their wounds. Once on Earth, they were assigned to the 56th ODST Reactionary Force where they were assigned to Golf Squad. It was at this time Mack was promoted to Lance Corporal for his efforts on the field. Once Covenant forces were detected in SOL, Mack along with his squad was deployed to Sydney, Australia to retrieve current UNSC research data from the UNSC Science facilities and take it to Facility Bravo-6 for safekeeping as talk of Covenant bombardment. The team was assigned to the quick reaction force as their CQC and Breaching operator for all of Australia and was placed on the UNSC Southern Star where over time he underwent periodic CQC training and lectures. On November the 15th, a siren went off alerting the team to prepare for drop. Orders came through over the intercom that Sydney had taken a load of bombardments and they were to get to Facility Bravo-6 and secure the personnel inside. As they were dropping they could see the fleet of the covenant and just managed to get to the ground and inside Facility Bravo-6 before the covenant could react. Once inside they secured all essential personnel inside the safe rooms and stayed there until further notice. 93 hours later they had still no orders. Due to electronic systems being down they had to go outside and check for themselves. Once outside they could see that the covenant fleet and destroyed the city. The UNSC Southern Star was still in the sky, although it was heavily damaged. The 56th spent the next 3 years helping rebuild and repair the city as well as other humanitarian duties. In late 2556 Mack was given an offer to either get deployed to a new ship or be deployed to HIGHCOM FACILITY Alpha-6. Sick of being on guard duty he immediately took up the offer and started the paperwork. The team was deployed the HIGHCOM FACILITY Alpha-6 for the meantime where they were invited to the bullfrog program. They all decided why not and started training with the jump-jets whilst they were on the base. They trained with the Bullfrog team on base until late 2557 when he was finally transferred. Mack was transferred to the ship via a pelican with a group of other troopers and was waiting to start basic training. Armour Claim: https://skfb.ly/6A6RZ